Apprentice's Daughter and Senator's Son
by SeeMeSoar
Summary: In an AU where both Padme and Anakin survived, both struggle with raising a child. Padme enlists Obi-Wan and Bail Organa's help to hide Luke from the Empire. Anakin tries to keep Leia from falling into Sidious's manipulation. When Leia escapes the Empire, she lands on Tatooine, where Luke is travelling to a hermit's house to ask for help in rescuing Alderaan's adopted princess.


**AN: Well, it's time to bring the ideas that keep me up at night and set them free! I can't tell you how long this idea has been bothering me. First off, thank you for even opening this! Even if you decide you don't like the story, it means a lot that you took the time to consider reading it. Also, the most important things to note: Anakin doesn't need a life support suit and Han is about 9 years younger.**

 **Disclaimer: George Lucas came up with the idea and then sold it to Disney. I don't own Star Wars. Otherwise, I would have already watched TFA!**

* * *

Anakin sat in the aircraft. "I could have taken him," he growled at the deactivated droids. "Obi-Wan is no match for me. I could have saved Padme and the baby. And instead I'm doing nothing!"

The battle droids said nothing. Anakin kicked one of them. The door behind him slid open with a loud whoosh and a officer stepped in. "Sir, the Emperor wishes to speak to you," he reported quickly.

Anakin nodded before heading to the room where Sidious was waiting and knelt. "You asked for me, Master?" Anakin asked, voice hoarse.

"Yes, Vader. Your wife didn't make it through labor," Sidious said. "But her daughter did."

Anakin's heart skipped a beat. "Really?"

* * *

Padme woke surrounded by friends. "Where's my children?" she asked immediately.

 _Don't think about their father. Just don't think about him_ , she thought to herself.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "Padme, the Sith," he began.

 _No, no, they can't have taken my children. They already took Ani._ "Where are they?"

She spotted a squirming bundle in Bail Organa's arms. "Leia was kidnapped. We managed to protect Luke, but she's long gone."

Padme cried for the daughter she never knew.

* * *

On her third birthday, Leia was wearing all black.

Only Anakin wished her happy birthday. There wasn't much of a cake, just a small dessert Anakin had stolen from the kitchens. But she enjoyed it. Anakin picked her up and smiled. "You've got cake all over your mouth, little one," he laughed. "Let's get you washed up."

He wiped her face with a damp cloth. Two black cloaks lay abandoned on the floor as the father and daughter played.

* * *

On his third birthday, Luke was wearing stained white.

Padme had made his favorite cake, which pleased the little boy greatly. Uncle Bail and Uncle Obi-Wan had come. Luke was very excited about showing Uncle Obi-Wan his latest ship model. Obi-Wan had lost track of the story the young boy was telling. All he knew that at least one ship had crashed but was still flying. Luke was not aware of Obi-Wan's confusion and kept babbling about his ships and the adventure the crews were on. Uncle Bail had brought his adopted daughter, Mira, but she kept on interrupting his stories with princesses. Luke much preferred his pilot story.

* * *

On her sixth birthday, Leia wanted her father.

Anakin was called away on a mission, and the little girl was more than frustrated. Sure, the storm troopers were okay, but they couldn't hug her like Daddy. One of them let her ride on his shoulders, and the little girl liked being able to see everything from up high. "Is Daddy coming back soon?" she asked them.

When he did return, Anakin swept Leia up in his arms. "Daddy, what were you doing?"

Anakin pretended not to hear. _I'll tell her something. Something not as horrendous as the truth. My little princess doesn't need to grow up knowing how mean people are. Not like I did._

* * *

On his sixth birthday, Luke dreamed about his father.

Instead of playing with Mira, he asked Uncle Obi-Wan what his father was like. Obi-Wan patted his head and asked him about his spaceships. "He's starting to ask questions," Obi-Wan whispered to Padme.

"I'll tell him something," Padme replied. _No, Luke shouldn't know the truth yet. The boy idolizes his father. He thinks that he's related to a superhero or something. He should dream while he still can. The truth is too horrendous._

* * *

On Leia's ninth birthday, Anakin realized that Leia couldn't be protected forever.

He had given her the best present he could find. She was quite happy to play with the model ship and its crew. The crew was mostly made up of the included officers, but at some point a princess doll had become a bounty hunter taking over the ship. An officer knocked and Leia looked up. "Sir, The Emperor wants to see you."

Anakin straightened immediately. "Leia, I'll be back soon. Keep playing with your toys while I'm gone," he said as he stood up.

"Okay," she giggled.

Anakin smiled as he left her. The officer stopped walking beside him as they reached the doors. Two Guards clad in red were on either side.

Anakin walked through the door and knelt in front of the Emperor. "Rise, Lord Vader," Sidious said with a cackle.

Anakin eyed the man as he stood up. This wasn't going to end well.

"You have a daughter, do you not?" Sidious asked, continuing after a cautious nod from his apprentice. "I believe you should train her as a Sith."

* * *

On Luke's ninth birthday, Padme realized she needed help to protect Luke.

While Luke played with Mira and a toy Uncle Bail had given him, Obi-Wan made his offer. "Luke won't be able to be hidden forever," he warned Padme. "He's very strong in the Force, and if he ever goes on a mission, I can't hide him."

"What are we supposed to do about it?"

"I want to train Luke to use the Force. It will help him," he promised.

"You want Luke to be a Jedi?"

Obi-Wan nodded.


End file.
